Steel Garden
by Emi Nishimura-sama
Summary: After the Third World War, the world is nursing itself back into health. However it's a time of uncertainty.. The robots they made look human and can think and feel for themselves. Some believe because of this that they should have rights. Others believe that they should remain as servants to the human race. How will this affect the students of the Elite School Ouran?
1. The Beginning

"_I trust you will look after her?"_

"_Of course sir, we understand how important this mission is."_

"_If she can pull this off not only will it change her life but also the lives of everyone. This war will come to a close soon."_

"_I hope so sir."_

"_Today her life in school begins."_

Haruhi was walking on her way to her new school, not sure what would come of it. As she walked she passed by the normal hovels that sheltered people from the sand storms and acid rain. In front of these sanctuaries was rubble. Some of the people to make it look recovered had arranged the rubble to make it look like a garden. A garden of steel.

As she continued up towards her destination, she noticed that some of the buildings were looking less like hovels and more like actual houses. One of them even had a door instead of a piece of fabric in a hole in the wall. And the gardens were looking better too. It looked like the steel was polished making the house shine.

Finally Haruhi got to the school. It was the first time she had seen one so big. Most people are schooled in a church or any other large building until they are 13. But Haruhi had passed an entrance exam to go to Ouran Academy. It was a school for the rich and elite. She was neither of these things but she was still going there.

Once outside the Ouran Academy Haruhi looked up at her new school. For some reason the building was pink. It was probably to boost student moral or something. The building itself looked sturdy enough. It could stand against several sand storms. As Haruhi looked at it more she saw that the windows were fortified and the door had a double lock on it. This building might look sweet, but it was also bred for war.

Haruhi walked through the front gate, as she did she noticed a lot of people giving her funny looks. She supposed that she did look out of the ordinary. She didn't have the money to buy a school uniform she was wearing her father's old varsity sweater and black pants. Her hair was also slightly choppy because she had cut it herself. "Stupid rich kids." She muttered under her breath.

Not letting the stares bother her, Haruhi pressed onward to go to her first class.

A week later, Haruhi was doing great in all her classes. Her teacher's really liked her. Today she was looking for a place to study. Although the school had 3 libraries they were all quite full and noisy. "Libraries are supposed to be quiet." She mumbled to herself.

As she searched the school for a quiet place to study, Haruhi stumbled upon an abandoned Music room. "Music Room 3? Well better here than nowhere."

Haruhi pushed open the door and was met with rose petals. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness she heard a chorus of voices say "Welcome to the Host Club."

The door behind Haruhi closed before she could get out. "I-I'm sorry I was looking for a place to study. I'll leave you be."

The people behind her didn't seem to have heard her. "Wow, it's a guy." Two voices said in unison. "That's a first."

"Are … Are you Haruhi Fujioka?" One of the voices said.

This was enough to make Haruhi stop fumbling with the door and turn around. "How did you know my name?" She asked tentatively. The boy that had addressed her was a blond with blue eyes. She's never seen someone like him around before. Although his Japanese was flawless he had to be a foreigner.

A boy behind him with glasses dark hair and eyes looked at two of the other boys. "Hikaru, Kaoru I believe this young man is in your class. What do you know about him?"

The twin, no not twins, one of them was an android. Haruhi saw the antenna coming out of the top of his head. "He's an egghead, doesn't really associate with anyone in the class, kind of a loner." They both shrugged. "He's not very interesting."

The man with glasses smiled and adjusted his glasses. Sometime during that conversation the blond had snuck up next to Haruhi. "It's not every day a commoner gets to be at this school. You are a hero to many." Haruhi scooted away from him but he followed her. "Long live the poor I say!"

Haruhi got away but ran into a young boy with sandy blond hair. "Are you really a hero Haru-chan?"

"No I'm not really a … WHO'RE YOU CALLING HAR-CHAN!?" The boy made a speedy retreat and hid behind a tall scary looking guy. "Look there's been a mistake here. I was just looking for a place to study."

"No need to be bashful," the blond said. "We service all comers. So who's your type? The devil type? The Wild type?" The guy got right up in Haruhi's face and tilted her chin up. "Or am I more to your liking?"

Haruhi retreated backwards and found herself bumping into a pedestal with an old fashion laser gun on it. The gun seemed to fall in slow motion. Haruhi tried to reach for it but it slipped out of her fingers. It smashed into the floor cracking in half.

"Oh too bad," One of the 'twins' said. "We were going to sell that at the school auction."

The other 'twin' chimed in. "Yes it was going to get us 800,000 yen."

Haruhi flinched. "I-I'll pay it back."

"With what money?" the twins chimed in together. "You don't even have the money to buy a school uniform."

"Well Tamaki," The boy with glasses said as he picked up a piece of the broken gun. "What should we do about this?"

Tamaki, the blond, sat back down on his chair and crossed his legs. "Haruhi have you ever heard the saying 'when in Rome do as the Romans do'? From today on you'll be the host clubs dog."

_What have I gotten myself into Mom?_

**I know this one seems a lot like the first episode of the anime, but trust me this is pretty much the last time it'll be similar. I hope you enjoy it and read more :)**


	2. A Moment With Mitsukuni

Mitsukuni grabbed a wrench to tighten the loose bolt. His project was almost complete. Just a few more tweaks and it would be done … hopefully. He was working on an old android that had been dead for years; he was trying to bring it back to life. Once he was finished with the wrench he whipped the sweat from his brow. He looked over at the clock to see that they were late.

"Takashi, we need to get going! We'll be late, and all the cake will be gone!" He whipped his hands on a cloth and looked over at Takashi. He had been working on a motorcycle. He had gotten the junker for his birthday and had been trying to fix it ever since.

Without looking up from his work Takashi said, "One moment. I'm almost done." Mitsukuni knew how important this bike was to him, so he waited on the work bench patiently, swinging his legs. After five minutes of waiting Takashi was finally ready to leave.

"Carry me in okay?" Mitsukuni begged reaching up for Takashi to take him. Takashi stared at his little cousin for a while before lifting him up for a piggy back ride.

Ten minutes later they were talking into the Host Club. "Hi everyone!" Mitsukuni called as they walked over to their usual spot.

"Hi Mori, hi Hunny!" The girls called as they sat down. "Were you working in the shop?"

One of the girls looked over at Mitsukuni and giggled, but didn't say anything. The girl next to her looked at Takashi. "How's the bike coming Mori?"

"Nearly done," Takashi said sitting down setting Mitsukuni next to him.

The same girl giggled. "You look so good as a grease monkey Mori. I wish I could come watch you in the shop sometimes."

Mitsukuni chimed in. "But if you did that you'd get yourselves all dirty."

For some reason all the girls giggled. "Like you?" One of them asked.

Confused Mitsukuni looked at them. "What do you mean?" He asked tilting his head. One of the girls, still giggling, took out a compact mirror. She held it out to him to see. "AH! Takashi, why didn't you tell me I had grease on my forehead?! I'm so embarrassed."

In response Takashi leaned over towards Mitsukuni. "But you look good as a grease monkey."

It had been agreed upon by Tamaki that they would keep Mitsukuni's working on androids as a secret. It clashed with his Lolita persona. So instead of saying that he's working on something he's just there to watch Takashi. The grease monkey look suited Takashi more. He would come in the club with his shirt unbuttoned so you could see the white wife beater under it with a few smudges on it. He might also have a grease smudge on his face.

Mitsukuni however always came in the club with his uniform fully buttoned and his tie up and everything. The only prop he got was his bunny, bun-bun.

The girls were still making a fuss about the grease smudge. "I better go wash it off." With that he darted into the kitchen. The only person in there was Haruhi, the new dog for the Host Club. He seemed to be doing dishes. "Excuse me; can you help me get this smudge off?"

Haruhi turned around and looked at Mitsukuni. "Ah, Hunny right?" He asked. "Yeah let me help you with that." He moved forward with a washcloth ready to help. He paused for a moment, then took his free hand and whipped his finger on the smudge. He put the dirtied finger in his mouth and blushed a little bit. "Is this Gre-Cog 500? This is grade A oil."

Mitsukuni looked up at him with big eyes. He'd never seen a guy blush like that, so she must be a girl. But not just any girl. "Haru-chan … Are you?" but he never got to ask her because at that moment Takashi came in.

"Mitsukuni, the girls are waiting." Takashi said looking down at him.

"Kay!" Mitsukuni called. He whipped his face with the washcloth and then darted from the room, leaving Haruhi looking confused.

Once he was out the girls Mitsukuni could think. Haruhi is a girl that much is certain. But no human could tell what kind of oil he was using just by tasting it. There was something different about her. She had to be an android there was no other explanation. But how had she gotten into a school. Was she not registered?

If Haruhi was an android, she was the most advanced one that Mitsukuni had ever seen. She moved like a human. She didn't have an antenna. And her registration stamp, if it was anywhere, wasn't to be seen.

"Good for her." Mitsukuni mumbled.

"What did you say Hunny?" One of the girls asked.

"I said this cake is really good!" Mitsukuni lied taking a huge bite of the cake in front of him.


End file.
